Persona Series : Keluarga Punya Cerita
by Hierophant Kagutsuchi
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau para karakter Persona Series punya keluarga? Semeriah apakah keluarga mereka? Pairing beragam pastinya. OC, OOC, gaje dan kawan-kawan.
1. Cerita 1 : Cotton Bud Accident

**Warning : Mengandung OC, OOC, typo, dan kawan-kawannya**

**Disclaimer : Persona Series milik ATLUS**

* * *

**Persona Series**

**Keluarga Punya Cerita**

**Cerita 1 : Cotton Bud Accident**

**Pairing : Arisato Minato X Takeba Yukari**

* * *

"Yakumo! Ayah pulang!"

Seorang pria berambut kebiruan memasuki rumahnya lalu melepas sepatu. Arisato Minato baru saja pulang ke rumahnya setelah berjam-jam mencari nafkah di kantor tempatnya bekerja. Tidak lama setelah itu, seorang anak berambut coklat berusia 6 tahun menghampirinya.

"Ayah!" Teriak si anak perempuan yang bernama Arisato Yakumo itu sambil memeluk punggung ayahnya yang sedang duduk melepas kaos kaki. "Ayah bawa oleh-oleh lagi seperti kemarin?" Tanya Yakumo penuh harap.

Minato menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis melihat anak perempuannya itu. "Kemarin atah hanya kebetulan bertemu paman Junpei yang baru pulang dari Hokkaido, jadi ayah mendapat oleh-oleh darinya. Kalau sekarang… pekerjaan ayah di kantor menumpuk, jadi ayah tidak punya oleh-oleh." Tutur Minato sambil mengelus rambut halus anaknya.

Yakumo hanya cemberut, kecewa tidak mendapat "oleh-oleh" dari ayahnya. "Pokoknya Yakumo mau oleh-oleh!" Ucapnya kesal, bibirnya terlihat mengerucut. Minato tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Baiklah…" Minato terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. "Ayah akan belikan Yakumo oleh-oleh besok…" Kata Minato, seringai kecil terlihat di wajahnya. "… Asalkan Yakumo mau membersihkan kedua telinga ayah." Lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan kedua telinganya yang sedikit tertutup rambut kebiruan. "Sampai bersih."

Mendengar perkataan ayahnya, mata Yakumo langsung berbinar-binar. "Benar, ayah?" Tanya anak itu memastikan, dan dijawab Minato dengan anggukan. "Hore! Dapat oleh-oleh lagi!" Teriaknya sambil melompat-lompat senang. "Ayah tunggu di ruang tengah. Yakumo mau ambil pembersih telinganya dulu di kamar!" Setelah itu Yakumo langsung lari menuju kamar tidur tempatnya dan kedua orang tuanya tidur.

Minato tersenyum kecil melihatnya. "Anak kecil memang mudah dibujuk…" Gumamnya sambil bergerak menuju ruang tengah untuk bersiap-siap. Sepertinya Minato tidak mengetahui betapa berbahaya permintaannya itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, Yakumo tiba di ruang tengah dengan tangan kanannya memegang beberapa tangkai cotton bud dan tangan kirinya menggenggam sebotol kecil baby oil. "Waktunya membersihkan telinga ayah!" Teriaknya gembira. Minato tertawa kecil karenanya. "Ayah berbaring di bantal biru itu, nanti Yakumo bersihkan telinganya." Instruksi si anak kepada ayahnya, si ayah menurut saja.

"Baik, Yakumo." Minato pun langsung berbaring ke arah kiri, agar telinga kanannya bisa dibersihkan terlebih dulu. Kemudian Yakumo mulai memberihkan telinga ayahnya. "Pelan-pelan ya…"

Dengan telaten, Yakumo membersihkan bagian luar telinga kanan ayahnya. "Ayah, nanti kalau dibelikan oleh-oleh, Yakumo mau kue dango yang ada di dekat stasiun…" Ucapnya, mulai mengorek-ngorek bagian dalam telinga kanan Minato. "Ih… Telinga ayah kotor…" Yakumo bergidik jijik melihat sesuatu yang berwarna kuning ketika ia menarik kembali cotton bud dari bagian dalam telinga ayahnya. "Ayah jorok!"

Minato tertawa kecil. "Ayah sudah lama tidak membersihkan telinga…" Kata Minato, sedikit kegelian karena anaknya mulai membersihkan bagian dalam telinga kanannya lagi dengan cotton bud baru. "Ibu ke mana, Yakumo?"

"Ibu ke supermarket…" Ucap si anak sambil kembali mengorek-ngorek telinga ayahnya, hanya saja kini sedikit lebih dalam. "Sebentar lagi mungkin pulang…" Tepat setelah Yakumo berkata demikian, pintu depan rumah terbuka, memperlihatkan wanita berambut coklat susu memegang sebuah kantong plastik berisi belanjaan untuk makan malam dan sebuah kantong plastik kecil berisi kue.

"Yakumo, ibu pulang! Ibu membeli kue kesukaanmu!" Teriak Arisato Yukari sambil melepas sepatu yang dipakainya.

"Asyik!" Saking senangnya, Yakumo tidak sengaja memasukkan cotton bud terlalu dalam, dan…

CROOOOT

Menembus bagian terdalam telinga kanan Minato. Minato hanya terdiam dengan wajah terlihat tenang, masih berbaring ke arah kiri. 'Semoga itu hanya perasaanku saja.' Batinnya agak ketakutan.

"Ayah, Yakumo keluar sebentar." Kata Yakumo sambil menarik cotton bud dari telinga kanan ayahnya, tidak menyadari ada cairan merah menghiasi ujung cotton bud yang kotor itu. Darah pun langsung menyembur keluar dari telinga kanan Minato layaknya air mancur… dan pastinya tidak disadari oleh anak perempuannya yang sudah keluar kamar menuju tempat ibunya berada. Minato masih berbaring ke arah kiri.

"Yakumo, ayah sudah pulang?" Tanya Yukari sambil menyerahkan bungkusan plastik berisi kue kepada anak perempuannya.

"Ayah ada di ruang tengah." Jawab Yakumo sambil membuka bungkusan yang ternyata berisi sepotong cheesecake favoritnya. "Asyik! Cheesecake!" Anak itu pun langsung berlari kecil menuju dapur untuk mengambil garpu.

"Memangnya ayah sedang apa?" Tanya Yukari lagi.

"Tadi ayah meminta Yakumo membersihkan telinganya. Ibu tolong lanjutkan ya. Yakumo mau makan cheesecake dulu." Yakumo segera berlari lagi menuju dapur setelah mengatakannya. Yukari juga bergerak menuju ruangan di mana suaminya berada.

'Minato hebat juga bisa membuat Yakumo mengikuti permintaannya…' Batin Yukari takjub ketika menuju ruang tengah. Dan pintu ruang tengah pun dibuka olehnya.

"Minato, tadi Yaku… mo…" Yukari kehilangan kata-kata ketika melihat suaminya yang berbaring menghadap ke arah kiri dengan darah menyembur dari telinga kanannya.

"KYAAAAA! Kamu kenapa, Minato?! Kenapa banyak darah keluar dari telingamu?!" Yukari panik melihat keadaan suaminya. Minato masih terdiam dengan tubuhnya barbering ke arah kiri.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak mendengar musik lewat earphone…" Gumamnya tenang, masih berbaring ke arah kiri dan darah masih menyembur dari telinga kanannya. "Yukari, bisa tolong gantikan Yakumo untuk membersihkan telingaku?"

* * *

**Cerita 1**

**Fin**

* * *

**A.N :**

**Done!**

**Akhirnya berhasil juga nuangin ini dalam bentuk fanfic.**

**Asli OOC bin gaje sangat. Ehehehehe…**

**Terima kasih untuk para reader karena telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic yang tergolong OOC bin gaje ini.**

**Semoga reader sekalian puas dan bersedia memberi saya masukan berupa review atau flame (kalau bisa flame yang bersifat membangun).**

**Terima kasih.**


	2. Cerita 2 : Naming Sense

**Sebelumnya, terima kasih ****untuk Sepicis a.k.a Sp-Cs, Fuyuri Shimizu dan Detective Naoto untuk reviewnya, saya benar-benar terharu. Hiks...** (Untuk Naoto-san, ini sesuai dengan permintaan anda, Junpei X Chidori)  


**Warning : Mengandung OC, OOC, typo, dan kawan-kawannya. Serta beberapa nama dari manga Naruto.**

**Disclaimer : Persona Series milik ATLUS, Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump milik Shueisha**

* * *

**Persona Series**

**Keluarga Punya Cerita**

**Cerita 2 : Naming Sense**

**Pairing : Iori Junpei X Yoshino Chidori**

* * *

Siang itu, seorang pria berjanggut yang memiliki nama Iori Junpei sedang menikmati hari istirahatnya dari setumpuk pekerjaan kantor di depan televisi rumahnya, bermain game yang bernama Persona 4: The Ultimate In Mayonaka Arena. Istrinya yang berambut panjang dengan warna semerah api, Iori Chidori, keluar dari kamar tidurnya, perutnya terlihat membesar karena kehamilannya yang sudah menginjak usia 8 bulan. Melihat suaminya yang tengah asyik bermain game, Chidori hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, membuat sang suami menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ah, Chidorin sudah bangun?" Ucap Junpei sambil menaruh stik konsol gamenya dan menghampiri istrinya yang baru saja menutup pintu kamar. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Chidori mengangguk pelan, senyum manis perlahan menghiasi wajahnya karena mengetahui perhatian suaminya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Junpei. Memangnya aku terlihat sakit?"

Si pria berjanggut menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku hanya khawatir dengan kondisimu yang sedang hamil." Ucapnya malu. "Apa tidak boleh?"

Sang istri terkagum menyadari perubahan suaminya. "Kamu makin dewasa, Junpei." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Ternyata pilihanku untuk mencintai dan menikah denganmu memang tidak salah." Perkataannya membuat wajah Junpei memanas dan mulai memerah.

"Ahaha… Chidorin bisa saja…" Kata Junpei, berusaha menutupi rasa malunya dengan tertawa kecil. "Ayo sini, aku antar duduk di sofa."

"Aku bisa sendiri, Jun- Aduh!" Perkataan Chidori terpotong karena rasa sakit yang dirasakan di bagian perutnya yang tengah membesar.

Junpei mendadak panik karenanya. "Chidorin, kamu tidak apa-apa?! Bagian mana yang sakit?! Apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit sekarang?! Apa mungkin akan keluar sekarang?! Bukannya kata dokter masih 4 minggu lagi?! A-" Chidori menghentikan Junpei yang panik dengan meletakkan telunjuk kanannya ke bibir suaminya itu.

Dengan tersenyum kecil, Chidori berkata, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Junpei. Tadi sepertinya dia menendangku."

"O-oh…" Junpei langsung terlihat lega. "Tidak sabar bertemu ayah dan ibumu, jagoan kecil?" Ucapnya sambil mengelus perut istrinya. "Sebaiknya kita ke sofa, Chidorin. Aku tidak mau kamu kelelahan." Junpei melanjutkan kembali mengantar istrinya menuju ruang tengah.

Setelah sampai di ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa, Junpei kembali mengelus perut istrinya. "Junpei, kamu punya ide untuk nama anak kita nanti?" Tanya Chidori.

"Hmm…" Junpei terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana… kalau…

.

.

.

Rasengan?"

.

.

.

DRRRRRTTT!

"GYAAAAA!"

Junpei langsung di-chidori Chidori dengan stungun yang muncul entah dari mana. "Junpei…" Wajah Chidori terlihat sedikit marah karena jawaban suaminya.

"M-maaf, Chidorin. Tadi aku hanya bercanda…" Ucap Junpei yang kini terlihat seperti daging setengah matang. "Aku sendiri bingung menentukan namanya…."

Chidori kesal, bibirnya terlihat mengerucut. "Makanya jangan kebanyakan baca Shonen Jump…"

Junpei hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Memangnya gender anak kita nanti laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Aku sengaja tidak melakukan USG waktu ke rumah sakit beberapa minggu lalu." Tutur Chidori yang kini sudah terlihat melunak. "Agar bisa menjadi kejutan untuk kita berdua." Lanjutnya, senyum manis kembali menghiasi wajahnya. "Memangnya Junpei maunya laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Dua-duanya juga boleh… Bagaimana kalau kembar?"

"Kembar? Sepertinya lucu juga kalau kita punya anak kembar…" Ucap Chidori sambil membayangkannya dan sedikit tertawa geli.

"Ah! Aku dapat ide untuk nama anak kita nanti! Untuk yang laki-laki dan perempuan!" Kata si suami bangga.

"Apa itu, Junpei?"

.

.

.

"Jiraiya dan Tsunade."

.

.

.

DRRRRRTTT!

"GYAAAAAA! AMPUN CHIDORIN!"

Junpei pun kembali di-chidori Chidori dengan stungun yang muncul lagi entah dari mana. Dan jadilah Junpei Well-Done.

* * *

**Cerita 2**

**Fin**

* * *

**A.N :**

**Cerita 2 Done!**

**Inspirasi pembuatan cerita kali ini berasal dari saudara saya yang hamil tua (sekarang sudah melahirkan anaknya dengan normal, Alhamdulilllah…).**

**Menjawab pertanyaan Naoto-san di reviewnya, untuk yang pairing Persona 4 saya belum dapat ide sama sekali untuk ceritanya. Mungkin ada yang bersedia membantu? Hehehe...  
**

**Terima kasih untuk para reader karena telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic yang tergolong OOC bin gaje ini.**

**Semoga reader sekalian puas dan bersedia memberi saya masukan berupa review atau flame (kalau bisa flame yang bersifat membangun).**

**Saya juga mengucapkan selamat menjelang tahun baru 2013 untuk para reader dan author seantero FFN.  
**

**Terima kasih.**


	3. Cerita 3 : Bond Between Us

**Terima kasih untuk reviewer (Sp-Cs, Detective Naoto, pankoi dan berry biru) sekalian. Mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya.**

**Untuk cerita ini akan lebih dominan Family, Hurt / Comfort dan Romance. Humor saya selipkan di bagian akhir.**

**Warning : Mengandung OC, OOC, typo, dan kawan-kawannya.**

**Disclaimer : Persona Series milik ATLUS**

* * *

**Persona Series**

**Keluarga Punya Cerita**

**Bond Between Us**

**Pairing : Arisato Minato X Aigis**

* * *

Jam dinding di kamar tidur itu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, di dalamnya terlihat wanita berambut pirang tengah mengelus rambut kecoklatan milik gadis kecil berusia 6 tahun yang baru saja terlelap. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil melihat malaikat kecil yang tertidur di hadapannya, dengan senyum menghiasi wajah mungilnya. "Selamat tidur, Yakumo-chan." Si wanita berambut pirang itu kemudian beranjak dari pinggiran tempat tidur, tempat yang ia duduki sebelumnya, untuk keluar dari kamar tidur si gadis kecil. Setelah berada di luar, pintu kamar itu pun ditutupnya perlahan.

"Aigis."

Wanita berambut pirang yang dipanggil Aigis itu langsung menoleh ke belakang, mendapati seorang pria berambut kebiruan tengah menatapnya dengan lembut, membuat pipinya agak memanas. "Ah, Minato-san. Mengagetkanku saja." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Pria yang bernama Arisato Minato itu kemudian membuka sedikit pintu kamar tidur anaknya, mengintip sedikit. "Yakumo sudah tidur?" Monato bertanya dengan suara agak pelan, agar tidak membangunkan anak semata wayangnya yang sudah terlelap.

Aigis hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, Minato-san." Ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badan dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu yang menghubungkan rumah itu dengan dunia luar. Hanya saja sang pria sepertinya tidak ingin membiarkan wanita itu pergi begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru?" Minato menahan lengan kanan Aigis, membuatnya berhenti melangkah. "Apa kau sebegitu membenciku sejak kejadian minggu lalu?" Tanyanya, membuat air mata perlahan mengaliri pipi mulus Aigis.

Masih dengan punggungnya menghadap Minato, Aigis berusaha menjawab pertanyaan pria yang sebenarnya sudah lama ia kagumi. "Aku tidak membenci Minato-san. Hanya saja… aku tidak mungkin-"

"Tidak mungkin menggantikan peran Yukari sebagai istriku dan sebagai ibu dari Yakumo?"

Aigis terdiam, air mata masih mengaliri pipinya. Ingatan kejadian minggu lalu kembali berputar di memorinya. Saat di mana Minato meminta dirinya untuk menikah dengannya, yang notabene bukan manusia, hanya android berwujud manusia dengan gender perempuan yang memiliki sesuatu yang sering disebut "hati" oleh manusia lainnya. Meski sebenarnya ia senang dengan permintaan Minato tersebut, namun ia tidak berani menerimanya karena ia merasa dirinya tidak akan bias menggantikan sosok Arisato Yukari. Istri Minato yang meninggal ketika usai melahirkan Arisato Yakumo. Ia juga merasa tidak pantas menjadi ibu bagi Yakumo, yang sudah ia rawat sejak anak itu masih bayi. "Bagaimana pun juga, android sepertiku tidak pantas menjadi ibu bagi anak manusia seperti Yakumo-chan, Minato-san." Isak tangis terdengar mengiringi apa yang diucapkannya. "Aku tidak memiliki ikatan sekuat ikatan darah seperti yang kalian miliki."

"Aigis, kau sendiri sebenarnya tahu kalau ada ikatan yang lebih kuat daripada ikatan darah. Iya kan?" Tanya Minato, masih menahan lengan Aigis agar ia tidak melangkah keluar dari rumahnya.

Aigis mengangguk pelan. "Ikatan batin…" Jawabnya pelan, air mata mulai terlihat berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya yang memiliki iris kebiruan.

"Ya… Ikatan batin." Minato mengulangi perkataan android wanita itu. "Ikatan yang sudah kita miliki sejak pertama kita semua saling mengenal satu sama lain. Ikatan yang kita pupuk secara perlahan hingga menjadi sesuatu yang tidak mudah dihancurkan. Ikatan yang merupakan perasaan saling percaya satu sama lain." Jelasnya, meski sebenarnya ia tahu kalau Aigis sudah mengetahuinya dan bahkan menyimpannya di dalam memori yang dimilikinya. "Yakumo sudah mengenalmu dari sejak ia masih bayi, bahkan kau juga dipanggil ibu olehnya. Dan kau juga lebih sering bersamanya dibandingkan aku yang ayahnya sendiri. Jadi dia pasti dengan senang hati menerimamu, tidak peduli kau manusia atau pun android."

"Tapi-"

Tanpa disadari mereka berdua, pintu kamar tidur terbuka perlahan dan kemudian memperlihatkan seorang gadis kecil berambut kecoklatan yang sedang mengucek kedua matanya dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memeluk sebuah boneka beruang yang berwarna sama dengan rambut si gadis kecil. "Ayah sudah pulang ya?"

Minato tersenyum kecil melihat malaikat kecilnya terbangun, sepertinya karena percakapan serius antara dia dengan Aigis. "Maaf kalau ayah membuatmu terbangun, Yakumo."

Yakumo menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, ayah. Yakumo justru senang bisa melihat ayah, karena ayah pulangnya sering larut malam sih." Ucap si gadis kecil, senyum terlihat menghiasi wajahnya. Namun senyum di wajahnya itu menghilang ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan ayahnya, berganti dengan pandangan yang penuh tanya. "Ayah kenapa memegang lengan ibu seperti itu? Memangnya ibu mau ke mana?" Tanyanya, membuat Minato melepas pegangannya pada lengan Aigis.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Yakumo." Kawab si pria berambut kebiruan, menghindari untuk memberi jawaban yang sebenarnya.

Sang android wanita kemudian mendekati si gadis kecil dan membungkukkan tubuhnya ke depan hingga kepala mereka berdua sejajar. Tangan kanannya mulai mengelus lembut rambut gadis kecil di hadapannya. "Yakumo-chan, jangan panggil bibi dengan panggilan ibu. Ibu Yakumo-chan itu ibu Yukari." Tutur Aigis dengan lembut, berusaha agar Yakumo tidak sakit hati mendengar apa yang dikatakan olehnya. "Bibi hanya menemani Yakumo-chan saja."

Air mata membendung di kedua bola mata Yakumo yang beriris keabu-abuan. "Tidak mau. Ibu adalah Ibu Yakumo." Yakumo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, suaranya sedikit terisak. "Ibu Yukari memang ibu Yakumo, tapi ibu juga ibu Yakumo." Gadis kecil itu pun mulai memeluk tubuh Aigis, membuat pakaian yang dikenakannya menjadi agak basah karena air matanya yang tumpah.

Sang android wanita dibuat bingung karenanya. Perlahan, ia mulai merendahkan tubuhnya untuk balas memeluk tubuh kecil Yakumo, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan jika si gadis kecil menangis. Tangan kanannya juga membelai lembut kepala anak itu. "Yakumo-chan kan tahu kalau…" Aigis menghentikan perkataannya, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang sesuai. "… bibi bukan manusia." Lanjutnya, membuatnya menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya setelah selesai mengatakannya. "Jadi bibi tidak mungkin menjadi ibu untuk Yakumo." Air mata kembali mengaliri pipi mulus sang android.

Pelukan Yakumo semakin kuat setelah mendengar perkataan android wanita yang ia peluk. "Yakumo tidak peduli ibu manusia atau bukan." Ucapnya, isakannya semakin jelas terdengar. "Karena bagi Yakumo, ibu tetap ibu Yakumo." Lanjutnya, masih terisak. "Yakumo sayang ibu."

Aigis tertegun mendengar perkataan gadis kecil yang dipeluknya. Perlahan, senyum lembut nan manis menghiasi wajahnya. Air mata kembali mengaliri pipinya, hanya saja kali ini karena alasan yang berbeda. "… Ibu juga sangat menyayangimu, Yakumo-chan." Ucapnya, tangannya masih membelai kepala si anak dengan lembut. Dan kemudian Aigis membawa Yakumo kembali ke kamarnya dan menidurkannya seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Minato yang mengintip dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka hanya mengembangkan senyum lembut.

Tidak lama kemudian, sang android wanita keluar dari kamar si gadis kecil dan menemukan si pria berambut biru masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Aigis tahu maksud dari Minato yang masih menunggunya, ia menginginkan jawaban darinya. "Minato-san…" Ucap Aigis dengan mata terpejam. "Aku akan menerima permintaan Minato-san." Lanjutnya, kini pandangan matanya begitu menyiratkan perasaan bahagia dan senyum manis kembali terlukis di wajahnya.

Minato kehilangan kata-kata ketika melihatnya. Ia hanya bisa membalas senyuman itu dengan senyum lembutnya.

Dan wajah android itu dibuat memanas karenanya. "T-tapi ini hanya demi Yakumo-chan." Tambahnya, pandangannya ia alihkan ke lantai ruangan yang tiba-tiba menarik untuk diperhatikan.

Minato tertawa geli melihat kelakuan android yang kini ia cintai yang bisa seperti itu, layaknya seorang wanita pada umumnya ketika malu. "Kau menjadi semakin mirip dengan manusia, Aigis." Ucapnya sambil mengelus pipi Aigis yang berdiri di hadapannya, membuat rona merah menghiasi wajah sang android. "Berarti acaranya akan diadakan minggu depan. Bagaimana?"

"E-eh?" Aigis terkaget mendengarnya. "Acara… apa?"

Senyum Minato kini berubah menjadi seringai jahil. "Apalagi kalau bukan acara pernikahan kita." Ujarnya, sambil menatap intens Aigis. "Atau kau menginginkannya saat ini juga?" Lanjutnya, kepalanya kini mendekati kepala android wanita itu. "A-i-gis-chan?" Bisiknya pelan di telinga Aigis, membuat wajah android wanita itu semakin memanas. Mungkin sirkuit di dalamnya bisa meledak saat itu juga.

"A-ah… Itu… aku serahkan kepada Minato-san saja." Ujar si android wanita, uap panas terlihat keluar melewati sela-sela rambut pirangnya. Tentu saja, hal itu membuat si pria yang melihatnya tertawa geli.

"Kalau begitu… Ayo." Minato pun melangkah dengan tangan kanannya memegang lengan kiri Aigis, membuat android itu bingung dan suhu tubuhnya semakin memanas.

"Ayo… k-ke mana, Minato-san?"

Senyum jahil terlihat melengkung di bibir Minato. "Mempersiapkan malam pertama kita." Jawabnya, berusaha melangkah membawa Aigis menuju destinasi yang dipikirkannya, kamar tidur utama.

"E-eh?!" Dan Aigis pun sukses dibuat overheat karena ulah Minato tersebut.

* * *

**Cerita 3**

**Fin**

* * *

**A.N :**

**Ceita 3 Done!**

**Maaf kalo cerita kali ini saya buat agak sedih. Karena cuma itu yang muncul ketika pairing ini muncul di pikiran saya. Jujur, saya belum pernah mainin Persona 3, jadi kurang tau perangai Aigis di situ, maaf kalo dia jadi OOC abis.**

**Untuk cerita selanjutnya akan saya usahakan membuat bergenre Family / Humor kembali.**

**Terima kasih untuk para reader karena telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic yang tergolong OOC bin gaje ini.**

**Semoga reader sekalian puas dan bersedia memberi saya masukan berupa review atau flame (kalau bisa flame yang bersifat membangun).**

**Terima kasih.**


End file.
